Desperation
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Percys horny but Annabeth isn't there to help him! Split decision and he runs to his cabin to rape his sister. This is filled with other scenes featuring, Annabeth, Percy, Nico and DarkLightningWave's Dominique.
1. Chapter 1

**—-—  
>Desperation<strong>

**I'm borrowing the character 'Dominique' from a writer named DarkThunderWave cause I was too lazy to make my own. Thank you! :3  
><strong>  
>Percy tried to use his jacket to cover his quite imminent bulge. He walked swiftly though the camp. He raced to the Athena cabin and slammed open the door to reveal a surprised Malcom.<p>

"Where is Annabeth?" he demanded.  
>"In Archery." her replied, shocked by Percy's tone.<br>"Thanks." Percy said before swiftly leaving.

He stalked around camp.  
>Damn it! He was forced to go on a two week long quest to pick up and track a demigod in Brazil. He was extremely horny and desperately wanted to get off.<p>

Frikin hell! He cussed in his mind. Annabeth just had to be in Archery, what now? A light bulb lit up.  
>Dominique! He sprinted to his cabin to find his sister. She owed him a favor, and this could be it. He practically flew through the door and pinned Dominique to her bed.<p>

"What the hell Percy!" she yelled.

He kissed her rubbing his tongue on hers. She groaned, knowing he was horney again.

"Percy! Stop it, go do this with Annabeth!" she yelled.

"She's -kiss- in -kiss- archery!" he said. He pulled off. "Besides you owe me a big favor."

She glared at him pondering over his words.

"Fine! But be gentle I barley am used to this."

His hands flew to her jeans and pulled them off. He yanked his off too and he ripped off Dominique's shirt and bra.

"That was my favorite shirt!" she complained.  
>Percy ignored her. He licked her nipples while pumping his fingers in and out her leaking hole. She moaned and squirmed under his weight.<p>

He pulled off her underwear and took out his dick.

"Be gen- agh!" Dominique squealed.  
>He pushed his dick in her loving the feeling of her walls clamping down on him. He buried his head into her hair.<p>

"Your so tight! So fucking tight." he groaned and he looked at her face.  
>His eyes widened as he gazed into her eyes. They were filled with pain and she looked close to tears.<p>

"I said-wince- be g-gentle." she said.  
>"Oh Crap." Percy said. "I'm so sorry Dominique, I'll make it quick!" he buried his face in between her beck and shoulder so he wouldn't have to look at her. He thrusted into her feeling her walls clamp down on his dick. He increased his pace and moaned. Andrea dug her nails into his back.<br>"Just a little longer, just a little longer." he murmured to her.  
>He grazed a spot in her and her pussy clenched. He pounded harder into her, his thrusts becoming more and more uneven as he felt his orgasm build layer after layer.<p>

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" he yelled pumping into her and he shot his seed into her in climax. He flopped to his side so he wouldn't crush her pulling out. Andrea was unconscious on her bed. Percy got a rag and cleaned her and the bed up and fell asleep beside her murmuring thank you.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback! Review!  
><strong> 


	2. Sequel

**Sequel to Desperation**

**Hi! Amy here! I know it's not a lot but I got three reviews and two out of three asked if I could make a sequel so I'm gonna make one. I hope you like it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Honestly, not even Dominique. She belongs to another writer name DarkLightningWave.  
><strong>  
><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>  
>I aimed, stretching the band as far as it could and let go the arrow go. I smirked in satisfaction and I saw it whistle through the air and hit the bulls eye.<p>

I heard a few claps, I turned and bowed, grinning. Malcom clapped me on the back.

He grinned at me, " Good job, sis." then he smirked at me, "I bet I can do better though."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You just got here, you didn't even practice but I'll take you up on the challenge." then I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. "Woops, sorry Malcom but Percy should be here by now. I'll whup your butt later."

Malcom made a weird face as I rushed out of the archery range practically skipping.

'I couldn't wait to see him! I wanted to see him! My cute, handsome, strong, '

I burst through the door and my face  
>twisted in pure rage.<p>

'idiotic, cheating, dead, stupid, damned EX!'

Because I saw Percy in bed with his sister.  
><strong><br>Percy's P. O. V.**

I shifted in my bed and groaned. I was sticky and I smelled pretty gross. I found my sister beside me. I smiled at her sniffed her hair. It smelled of an odd mixture of eucalyptus and sea water. I wrinkled my nose, not the best combination.

I lay back on the pillow not wanting to get up when I heard the door bust open. A prickly feeling went up my back.

"I feel like I'm in danger." I thought and I turned around to find Annabeth on fire. I mean she wasn't really on fire but she was pretty damn close.

"Annabeth!" I yelped. She let out a huff and stomped out slamming the door. Dominique stirred beside me, but I really couldn't care less right now.

"Annabeth!" I called, stumbling out of bed and shoving on my boxers and pants, not bothering with my shirt.

I threw open the door and ran out. Annabeth was already at her cabin. Damn she was fast.

"Annabeth!" I called again. She spun around, eyes blazing.

I paused at her door and panted. I opened my mouth but Annabeth held up her hand.

"You stupid, idiotic, cheating, b*****d!" she screamed at me.

I flinched with every word she screamed at me, "B-but A-Anna-"

She slapped me, effectively cutting off whatever I was about to say.

She slammed her door in my face and I heard her stomp to her bed and a few sniffles.

I sulked, dragging myself to my cabin. I flopped on my bed and punched my mattress.

Dominique got up and yawned she rubbed her eyes and shivered. She blinked and looked at herself. She 'meeped' and ran into the bathroom.

I groaned, "How the Hades am I supposed to get her back?" I thought and stuffed my head in my pillow in a weak suicide attempt.

Dominique came out of the bathroom fully showered.

"I'm sore." she muttered.

I gave a muffled 'I don't care'.

She turned to retort then frowned at me, "Why, what's wrong?"

I lifted my head and looked at her, "Annabeth."

She shook her head and sat beside me. She whispered in my ear and a smile spread across my face.

I jumped from my bed and kissed Dominique on the cheek.

"Thanks, sis!" I yelled as I went out.

She chuckled and shook her head at my eagerness.

**I know, I know, there is no smut but I had to build it up, right? Right? No? Fine. (Pout...) but if you review I promise I will update faster and put smut. Kay? So please review. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel of the Sequel of Desperation**

**O_O Oh my gods, I got so many more reviews. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I sprinted to the beach to get everything ready. I was really excited for this. I walked back and forth placing the candles and setting up the table cloth.

I paced back and forth in my room, impatient. At one part of the day I actually got impatient I started to go, "Is it time yet? Is it time yet?" to Dominique. Anyway the time finally arrived and I got in my sky blue button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and put on my jeans.

"Come here." Dominique ordered.

I walked over to her and she placed a glob of gel in my hair. She ruffled my hair trying to get the gel into it and smoothed it down. She sighed when a bunch of it still stood up.

"Your hair is a lost cause." she groaned.

I grinned at her, "Yeah, I know." then my face scrunched up in worry," You sure you'll get her there?"

She waggled get eyebrows and grinned mischievously, "Oh she'll be there alright."  
><strong><br>DOMINIQUE POV**

I hobbled to the Athena cabin. I already told Annabeth's siblings what happened ad they left Annabeth alone in her cabin.

I limped in and felt on the floor coughing covered in dirt and 'blood'.

Annabeth immediately rushes to my aid, "What happened?" Annabeth asked cool and calm.

I looked up at her and faked a wince of pain.

"Don't worry about me." I hacked, "Percy!" her eyes widened at his name, "He's at the beach. He is badly injured, don't bother with help, he needs you right now!" I practically yelled.

Annabeth gave me a worried glance before jumping out the door and running to the beach.

After I saw that she left I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well." I said, looking at myself, "I need a shower."  
><strong><br>ANNABETH POV**

I ran at full speed to the beach brushing past branches sand humping over logs.

"No!" I thought franticly, "Not Percy, not Percy!"

I halted at the glow of candle light, wait- wah?

**PERCY POV**

I was getting jittery,

"What if she doesn't come? Why's if she's still mad? What if-? I slapped myself, "No Jackson, she will love you again, you went through all this trouble, you're going to get her back."

I paced back and forth but stopped when heard heavy footsteps and quick gasps of air.

Then Annabeth appeared from the bushes, her hair was a mess and she was sweaty and had a panicked look on her face but she still looked beautiful to me.

Her expression turned from panic to shock to anger.

"Percy?" she whimpered, probably trying to sound angry but it came out as a yelp. "Your okay? Your fine?"

I nodded slowly, confused, then I frowned, "What did Dominique say?"

Annabeth let out a long sigh and rubbed temples. "She said you were badly injured."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like her."

Then Annabeth glared at me and looked away, crossing her arms over chest.

"I'm still mad at you." she mumbled.

I pouted at her, "Awww, really?"

"Yes." she growled.

I smirked and walked towards her, "I'm sorry?" I said, tilting my head so she could see me and putting on the cutest face I could muster.

I saw her lip twitched but she didn't give in.

"I'm really sorry?" I tried.

I saw her bite her lip. I grinned and leaned in front of her, "I'm really, really sorry?"

Then she smiled at put her hand in my face. "Okay, okay!" she said laughing, "I forgive you!"

I smiled and clapped my hands, "Yay!" I said, just like a little kid.

Then I looked at get eyes, her lovely gray eyes and before we knew it we kissed.

I hadn't meant it to be anything more than a sweet kiss but Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me harder.

I was shocked and quite hesitant considering where we were.

I groaned from the sudden force and gripped her waist. She pushed harder on me causing my to lose my balance and stumble onto the soft sand ( I know sand isn't soft but ,eh.).

She slinked down and I watched as her hands went to unbuckle my jeans.

"Annabeth?", I said unsurely.

She looked at me with lustful eyes, her pupils were shrunken and the flush on her cheek made her look almost beastlike

"You weren't the only one who was horny." she purred in my ear, I shivered.

She went back to unbuckling my pants with a small bit of fumbling. I tensed as she pulled out my hardened member.

"Y- you know were at a b-beach Annabeth." I stammered.

She glared at me like she wanted to slap me again but then she sighed unzipped me and dragged me to my cabin.

We burst through the door and found Dominique sitting on her bed with a book. She looked up and glanced back and forth between us.

She obviously guessed what was going on because she went to the bathroom, got her toothbrush and rushed out muttering, "I'll just be at Nico's"

The second she exited the room Annabeth tackled me onto my bed. All hesitance and fear away I quickly flipped her over and kissed her hard.

I thrusted my tongue slowly in and out of her mouth, teasing her. She groaned at my speed and wrapped her tongue around mine. I smiled into the kiss ad nibbled at her plump lips. She ran her tongue in my upper lip and her hands went under my shirt.

We broke apart for air and quickly stripped throwing our clothes to various areas of the room. The gods know we really didn't care right now. We went back to kissing each other but I latched on to Annabeth's neck instead. I licked at her flushed skin and sucked on it leaving a bruise. She moaned and tilted her head giving me better access.

I kissed downward leaving behind a trail of marks and I bit down gently on her breast. Annabeth whimpered anyway and I licked around completely missing her nipple. Annabeth made a frustrated noise which is quickly cut off when I nibble at her bud.

I gaze at her with soft eyes and slowly spread her legs. She groaned and bucked telling me to hurry up. I slid a finger in her, she gasped and moaned again.

"What do you want Annabeth?" I said huskily.

"Oh gods, Percy just, please!" Annabeth moaned her hips bucking in the most tantalizing fashion.

"Please what, Annabeth?"

"Gods! Percy!"

"What do you want Annie?"

"Fuck me!" Annabeth yells.

Percy chucked before slamming into her without warning. She gasps and moans. She circles her hips giving Percy the sign to move. Percy bends over and starts to suck on Annabeth's breasts again. He groaned into them as he thrusted into Annabeth faster. Percy looked into Annabeth's glazed eyes. The amount of lust and the look of pure pleasure made Percy want to cum immediately but he held fast. He hadn't been with Annabeth in forever there was no way he was going to let this be over in just a few minutes. He sweeps her sweat soaked bangs out of her face and kissed her. He squeezed his eyes shut and pounded Annabeth harder. They kissed sweetly their tongues dancing with a mixture of love ad lust.

Percy broke of panting nearly at they ultimate point of pleasure.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." he muttered over an over.

"I know, Percy, I know!" Annabeth moaned out. He thrust into her wildly his furious thrusts causing the bed to shift and creak with their sheer force. Annabeth screams out Percy's name an cums on Percy's thick rod. The feeling of Annabeth squeezing on him is too much for Percy to take and soon reaches his climax pulling out of Annabeth and cumming on her stomach.

They stay like that for a while before slumping on the bed in pure exhaustion.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy pants out.

"Your lucky I love you back, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mutters out.

Percy chuckled before a wave of darkness crashed over him.

**Hi! So, I added smut for all my readers, I hope you liked it. And will no way be making another one, unless I get enough reviews and ideas or something (hint hint*). Please don't flame me.  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I got a new idea so I wrote this chapter. A few people asked for a Dominique and Nico shot so, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Domique P.O.V.**

"Hey Dom, do you wanna watch me train?" Percy asked me.

I looked up at him, "Why?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "Dunno, you look really bored."

I sighed knowing he was right. I was currently on my bed bored out of my mind.

"Fine." I agreed.

I got off my bed and put on a tight black long sleeved casual dress then pulled on my black and blue converse boots.

I peeked from the book I was reading and sighed quietly. I was glad that Percy got his relationship sorted out but if only I got a start on mine. I was currently in the arena watching Percy slice a dummy in half when Nico Di Angelo arrived. I smiled at him and waved. I thought his last name fit him perfectly; he was like a dark angel to me. I don't understand why people avoid him, he's absolutely gorgeous. We were really good friends but I have had a crush on him since I first lay my green eyes on him. His oddly pale olive toned skin looked soft to the touch and his jet black hair was in its usual messy-but-its-supposed-to-be-this-way style. Today he wore a tight fitting leather jacket and a black shirt with the camp logo in red. I nearly drooled at the sight of his jacket, who wears a freaking leather jacket in the middle of summer anyway? Anyway, he walked up to Percy and I saw them talk a bit then Percy put down Riptide. They went to opposite sides and engaged in hand to hand combat.

They threw punches, dodged, and rolled. They even scuffled on the ground for awhile after Percy knocked Nico to the ground. During some part of the scuffle Nico's jacket got removed. My breath hitched and I watched with wide eyes when they both broke of and peeled off their shirts. I saw a trail of sweat on Nico's firmly toned stomach and I licked my lips. I let out a shuddery breath as I watched it drip off. I felt a burn between my legs at the image of him shirtless and dripping in sweat. I imagined my self licking through the planes of his abs and whimpered quietly.

Nico glanced at me and sent me a smirk. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Did he see me? Did he figure out?" I thought panicking.

"Damn it." I cursed silently and closed my book abruptly standing and rushing to my cabin. Good job Dominique, really subtle.

I slammed the door of the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sighed when I felt the warm water soak me.

I turned my back to the door and turned up the heat. The bathroom started to get a bit foggy but I didn't mind.

I shivered at the thought of Nico half naked. I imagined him slamming his length into me, shoving my back against the wall. I moaned unintentionally. I groaned and slipped a hand between my legs and began to rub my hole.

I slid down the wall to the floor and spread my legs. Panting I slipped one finger in and gripped my small breast. I pumped my finger in and out of myself and rubbed my clit.

"Nico, Nico!" I panted silently.

I imagined him thrusting in and out of me and slipped in another finger. I moaned imagining the feel of his hot tongue around mine.

I felt the familiar tingle around my clit and arched my back as I came.

"Nico!" I called out in a whisper.

I panted feeling tired after my climax. I shuddered and stood up. I made the water colder and let it cool me down.

Then I heard the door click open and I sighed.

"Damn it, Percy! I told you to knock before you enter!" I scolded without turning around. When he didn't answer I turned around.

"NICO?" I screamed staring at the equally shocked Son of Hades.

Nico stood at the doorway of the bathroom. There was some sticky-looking substance on his hand, he probably came in to wash it off.

Nico stared at me with wide eyes a little blood trickling off his nose.

"Pervert!" I yelled punching him out the door and slamming it shut.

I sighed running a hand through my shampooed hair. The thought of him seeing me naked got that stupid fire burning again.

I washed all of the shampoo off and dried my hair. I stepped out of the shower with the towel around me.

I saw Nico sitting directly in front of the bathroom door with his back resting on my bed frame.

I blushed scarlet when he looked at me. His eyes were dark and filled with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"S-sorry about punching you." I stuttered.

He didn't say anything but stood up and walked closer to me. I stared at him.

"Nico?" I asked backing up.

He didn't reply and continued walking towards me.

I gasped when I felt my back hit the wall.

Nico pressed closer to me and placed his two hands on either side of my head. I shivered when he leaned in and breathed close to my ear.

"It's okay, I like them rough." he whispered seductively and placed a kiss on my jaw.  
><strong><br>Hah! Cliffy! Yeah, sorry no sex. :3 I'm eviiiiillllll! Hahaha! Yeah anyway, review to make me update faster!  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Mwahahaha I bet you've been waiting for this? Yeah, anyway I edited the former chapter so you might wanna read that again before you read this. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>  
><strong>~Flashback~<br>**  
>Nico pressed closer to me and placed his two hands on either side of my head. I shivered when he leaned in and breathed close to my ear.<p>

"It's okay, I like them rough." he whispered seductively and placed a kiss on my jaw.

**~End~**

**Nico POV**

I sighed rolling around on my black bed. I got so bored here in camp half-blood. I might as well train, I thought.

I grabbed my stygian sword and jogged at a steady pace to the arena. As soon as I got there I saw Percy hacking a dummy in half and Dominique with her nose buried in a book. She looked up and as soon as she saw me she smiled and waved. I smirked back at her. I internally sighed, there she is again. She doesn't know how beautiful she is, with her long black hair in a ponytail and her emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness. She was the only reason I kept coming back to this place, she was one of the few people who don't avoid me like I had some sort of disease. I was maintaining a steady relationship with her, nothing but friends but that's as good as it's going to get I suppose. It was going to be hard to concentrate with her around especially with her wearing that tiny dress. Why of all days did she have to wear a dress today?

"Hey, Perce." I greeted trying not to pay attention to Dominique.

"Hey, man." he greeted back.

"Could I train with you?" I asked.

"Sure, hand to hand or with weapons."

"Hand to hand." I said after thinking for awhile.

Percy walked to the other side of the arena and put down his sword. We engaged in hand to hand combat and I felt the familiar pulse of adrenaline rush through my veins. I was beggining to get hot so I threw of my leather jacket and tackled Percy. My sweat was showing through my black shirt. Great she's gonna think I'm a pig all desert and stuff. I took of my shirt and Percy followed my lead. Dominique's eyes widened visibly. Oh gods, I've grossed her out even more! I smirked at her to hide my distress and watched her duck her head. I frowned them sighed. Great, just great, good going Nico. Percy tackled me and I remembered I was in the middle of sparring.

I couldn't help the downward tug of my lips when I saw Dominique abruptly leave.

We scuffled for a few minute till Percy managed to finally pin me down.

He got off me and offered his hand, which I took.

"Thanks."

"No, prob." Percy said, breezily, "We can stop now, if you want. I wanna hang out with Annabeth."

I raise my eyebrow suggestively and Percy blushed. I grinned at him.

"Okay." I drawled, "I'll just go visit Dominique." he nodded and as I turned to leave I heard Percy say something like, "They're both so dense."

I arrived shortly in the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. When no one answered I just entered.

"Dominique?" I called softly. No one answered. I walked around the cabin and placed my hand on a desk. I snatched my hand away when I felt something gooey stick to it.

"Ugh." I thought. , "Must wash off."

I turned to go to the bathroom and twisted open the lock. What I saw shocked me completely. Dominique had her back facing me and was naked under the shower.

I felt a little blood spurt from my nose and my jeans get significantly tighter.

"Damn it, Percy! I told you to knock before you enter!" Dominique scolded without turning around.

Percy, Percy's done this before?

Dominique turned and saw me, her eyes widened. "NICO?" she yelled, "PEVERT!" then she punched me in the gut and I flew out the door. I landed on my butt outside, Jeez she's got a good right hook.

A few minutes later she came out dripping wet and in a towel. My mind became blank and all I could think was I want her.

"S-sorry about punching you." She stuttered cutely.

I didn't respond and started moving towards her. I want her.

"Nico?" she asked looking unsure and moving backwards.

I want her, I want her.

She gasped when her back touched the wall.

I placed both me hands on either side of her head and leaned in. I inhaled her sweet scent and breathed near her ear, "It's okay, I like them rough." I whispered huskily. Then I lost it.

I kissed her jaw. She moaned and bit her bottom lip, turning me on even more. I trailed down licking her neck and sucking it. She tasted so sweet, it made my mind blank.

"Haahh." I breathed. I lowered my hand and ran it along her milky thigh. I rubbed the soft part near her core. Dominique was panting and she ran her hands through me hair and pressed herself to me. I pressed back to her and gasped when I felt her cup my erection through my jeans. I couldn't stop a moan and pushed myself harder onto her hand. My hand slipped under her short towel and I kneaded her breast.

Dominique shivered but then pushed me back gently.

Oh. Shit.

**Dominique P.O.V.**

I moaned unintentionally and bit my bottom lip. Nico paid no intention and set to licking the soft part of my neck and sucking. I felt his hand travel up my thigh and rub the inner part. I ran my hands through his silky jet black hair and unconsciously pressed myself closer to him and he pushed against me. My hand travelled down and I cupped the growing bulge in his black jeans. I squeezed and rubbed up and down. Nico's breath stopped an he moaned pushing against my hand. His own hand went under my towel and started kneading my breast. I shivered, I have been imagining this my entire life. I never thought this could happen; Nico Di Angelo is kissing me! It felt so good, fire burned wherever he touched I was losing my mind.

A rational part of my brain was screaming at me and it screamed enough to make me think a bit.

It took a lot of effort but I managed to shove Nico off me gently. His hair was messed up where I ran my hand though it and his eyes were wide open.

"Nico." I murmured softly.

He paused and froze seeming to realize what he just did."Sorry." he mumbled back running his hand through his hair nervously, "I was kinda out of it for awhile."

"W-we c-can't continue." I whispered, "What about Percy."

Nico rolled his eyes causing my eye to twitch. How can he be so nonchalant in a situation like this?

"He's somewhere banging his girlfriend." He huffed.

I blushed at his breeziness to say that.

"That's the only thing you're worried about?"

I shook my head. "Why did you do that?"

Nico shuffled unconsciously and looked down.

"Isortalikeyou." He mumbled.

I sent him a confused look, "What?"

"Isortalikeyou." He repeated not looking up.

I started getting irked, "Could you speak up, Nico?"

"I like you, okay?" He exploded. "Damn it." He cursed running his hand though his hair irritably.

I stood there stunned with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it, all this time...

"Dominique?" Nico asked hesitantly, "Dominique? Aw damn it. I'll just, I'll just go."

No! I lunged for in sleeve and looked down, blushing.

"Dom?"

"C-could we continue?" I asked in a small voice.

Nico stared at me with shocked eyes.

"What?"

I took a deep breath and looked straight into his deep brown eyes.

"I like you too, Nico." I said.

Nico got out of his shocked paralyzed state and took two long strides covering the space between us quickly and grabbed my head in a needy kiss. Pushing me against the wall he pulled up my two legs and I wrapped them around him.

I moaned when I felt his hot tongue push through my teeth and wrap around mine. They battled for dominance considering our personalities and it ended up with him winning. He sucked on my tongue and my hands travelled under his shirt. He still smelled like sweat and he had a faint tint of cologne.

I tweaked his nipple and he stared at me, shocked by my actions. I grinned at him and pinched his nipple more. It was weird doing it but it seemed that Nico was enjoying it. My other hand went in his jeans and I rubbed his hardening erection. Nico couldn't stand it anymore and carried me to the bed.

His hands went under my towel and trailed his hands down my flat stomach. He licked my thigh and I raised my hips, fire burned on my clit. He smirked and pushed a finger in me. I felt some cum gush out and he lapped it up.

"Nico, tha, that's my-"

Nico looked up at me eyes gleaming with lust, he was licking his lips, that look made me gush a bit more. Nico got up and unzipped his pants. His erection stood long and proud, I gasped at his size, he had to be as big as Percy if not bigger. We didn't care for foreplay we were to needy. Nico positioned himself between my legs then pushed himself in me. He let out the oddest strangled squawk like sound.

"Nico?" I asked worriedly. He didn't answer, his eyes were wide and he was panting hard.

"Nico?" I asked again, "Are you alright?"

He looked at me, "I'm a virgin." Then he frowned, "I was a virgin."

I looked at him oddly, "How did you do all that, then?"

He smirked smugly at me, "Internet."

I tilted my head, confused, then it hit me, "Ugh Nico you look at porn!"

"What I'm a healthy growing teenager!" He defended pulling out of me a bit. That reminded us what we we're doing. Nico squeezed his eyes tight and pushed himself deeper.

I moaned loudly and Nico hugged my body. He placed his head between the gap of my shoulder and head and started moving. Nico was breathing hard near my ear. It's like we moulded perfectly into each other, Percy didn't feel as good as this. Boy didn't Nico feel good, stretching me wide and filling me deep. Nico grunted beside me and increased his pace. He let go of me and I fell on the bed. Nico placed my thighs on his shoulders and slammed into me faster and faster. I felt in cock twitch in me. Delicious pleasure coiled in my stomach as I reached that searing point.

"Dominique, Dominique, Dominique. Nico groaned before freezing and cumming into me.

"Nico!" I yelled as I came. My pussy clenched around his member and Nico still thrusted into me riding out his orgasm. Nico fell on me exhausted, he got knocked out and his cock was still in me. I smiled and snuggled closer to Nico falling asleep.

**Whew! That was a long one. It's done! So, watcha think? Please review! :3**


End file.
